A Jinchuuriki's will
by Sneakyfox169
Summary: Naruto thought life was great, he had provented Sasuke from deserting and his squad were friends once more, but he will soon learn that he will have to fight a darkness which aim is the destruction of the hidden leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team 7 was standing in the hokage office waiting for their next assignment. It was probably going to be a B rank mission. And although it was extremely rare for a genin team to receive such a high ranking mission team 7 was special. Stories were already spreading around the world about them. They had been called the rebirth of the legendary sanin more than once before. It wasn't surprising considering what was happening to the genins. After Naruto had brought back an extremely embarrassed Uchiha who just had his butt handed back to him by Naruto the three separated. After Sasuke's week of recovery in the hospital Jiraya had put a seal on the boy in such a way that was much stronger than Kakashi's. But that was not the main difference with team 7 of 6 months back, no, what had changed was that all three were now getting exclusive training from one person. Jiraya taken Naruto under his wing and had been planing on leaving the village immediately but after a talk with the boy he had agreed to stay in the village an other year before leaving. Sakura was receiving personal training from Tsunade and her training was coming smoothly, she had done impressive progress both in medical ninjutsu as well as in combat. As for Sasuke he was learning from Kakashi. The avenger had said something along the lines that "if I couldn't get away then it means that fate doesn't make me an avenger but a Konoha shinobi." He had opened up a bit. As for Kakashi well he the same good old Kakashi apart that he didn't play favorites with Sasuke anymore. Although true that he was the only one he was currently training after the blonde had defeated the Uchiha the jonins eyes were opened and he know pushed his squad to have meetings every so often outside of mission, he would enjoy the time passed with his students.

"Alright Kakashi, this time it's an B rank as you were expecting. A small village who's economy was based on the gold mines in the mountains of the region has suffered a few attacks from a group of chunin rogue. They have wounded but no casualties yet, you are to go there and make sure those rogues are not a problem ever again, am I clear?" the busty fifth hokage asked.

"Hai!" team 7 replied in unison.

"Sakura, they still have wounded from the previous attack and being a small village they don't have a hospital adapted for those kind of injuries so I shall expect you to make Konoha proud and put what I taught you to good use." The legendary hime exclaimed.

"Hai Tsunade-shishou!" replied the only girl of team 7.

"Good, you may go when ready."

The squad left. The fifth sighed.

"You can come out now." she said outloud.

"I'll never know how you know I'm there." joked Jiraya before jumping in through the window.

"And I'll never tell you how but why are you here?" she asked eagerly.

"No particular reason, we haven't seen each other in some time, I was wondering if you willing to go out have a drink with your old friend eh ?" the hermit asked. A small smile found it's way to her lips.

"Yea... Why not?" she said before getting up and turned around. She looked down through her window at the squad as they were marching away from the tower.

"They really are growing up aren't they?" Jiraya said softly.

"Yea..." she returned softly as well. "Do you think... Do you think we could've..." she started

"Been the same if we had made Orochimaru see reason?" he finished for her. She nodded silently. "I don't know, but let's just make sure they don't finish like we did." he added.

"They won't." she said with so much confidence that it surprised him. Feeling his gaze she continued. "Naruto, each time I see him... He's growing more and more to be a fine young man, I know he won't let them fall apart." The old man found a smile slip on his features as well.

"He is something isn't he?" he asked to no one in particular. "But come on were still young!" he laughed before picking up the hokage bridal style had jumped out the window.

"Jiraya!" the hokage yelled to no avail. He just laughed as he got them to a small bar. She would never admit it to him but his childish nature was something she had always appreciated.

As he made his way to his house Naruto found himself being talked to.

_**"Hey kit, going on a mission?" the fox's voice rang through Naruto's mind.**_

_"Oh hey Kurama. Yea, B rank! But it's rare that you actually come to me to talk." _

_**"Yea well you haven't talk to me in days and I get bored in this prison." he grumbled slightly.**_

_"Sorry, been busy lately, I'll try to talk to you more fox." he replied_

_**"Yea, in any case if you need help during you mission let me know."**_

_"Ha, I won't need your help, don't forget you're staring at the future Hokage!" he exclaimed proudly. _

The fox sighed but then let a small smile appear, the boy's joy was contagious, everyone around him seemed to be affected by it. He packed everything he needed before looking at himself in the mirror. He chuckled at himself he had come a long ways but yet here he was strong and alive despite the many times others thought he was done for. He had proved them all wrong again and again.

_**"I know you like to look at yourself in the mirror kit but you're going to be late." the demon warned**_

_"Oh crap you're right!" the blonde answered before leaving his apartment and locking it._

He ran to the gate as happy as could be. When he approached them he saw Sakura waving at him saying something he didn't even try to understand he was just happy to see someone that was happy to see him. Even the Uchiha had a small smile when he saw him. His grin couldn't get any bigger. He stopped running and put his hands behind his head before chuckling as he approached them. They waited like that talking and laughing waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura smiled gently to him, although she still was on Sasuke, ever since Naruto had brought him back she had seen him in a new light, she couldn't really define where he stood now in her heart but she wasn't in a hurry to find out for she had time. For the moment she just enjoyed seeing them together like this, they were still young, feelings could be sorted out later. She was just happy that everything had gotten back in order, after their fight on the hospital roof and Sasuke's attempt to leave she really thought that they had failed. But they were here together and that was all that mattered. Their sensei arrived shortly after and they started they mission leaping through the trees.

They spent the day jumping through the trees and Kakashi decided that it was time they take a break, even thought there was just a small chance that the rogue were dangerous the jounin was not going to take any risk. They entered a small inn. It wasn't very big or luxurious but it was cozy and welcoming. The reception had a counter with some candles here and there. It was an old lady that greeted them, she looked nice and her voice was a little old but soft at the same time. Their sensei asked for three bed rooms but unfortunately there were only two bedrooms left, one with a one place bed and an other with a two one place beds.

"Doesn't matter, I'll go sleep outside Kakashi-sensei, I've slept outside before and I'll be right under your windows so you know if anything happens." he said.

"I don't think that such a good idea Naruto... I mean we're out of Konoha it might not be safe..." the pinkette said quietly, she didn't like the idea of letting Naruto sleep outside.

"Yea dobe, it might be dangerous..." added the Uchiha.

"Oh come on guys trust me a little more willya? I'm strong!" he whined.

"Alright alright Naruto, you can sleep outside if you want just, if anything happens come to us right o way, am I clear?" the cyclops asked, the blonde just nodded before walking out of the inn and going outside before stopping. He walked back to the group.

"Where are your bedrooms going to be?" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. All team 7 sighed, could he really sleep outside like that?

"Your rooms are on the other side so you just have to go around the building boy and I'm sorry for this inconvenience." the old lady apologized.

"Don't worry, it could happen to anyone." Kakashi replied. "Listen go back there Naruto and we'll open our windows and show you were we are ok?" he asked, the genin nodded before leaving. They got their key and went to their bedrooms.

Sakura was the first one to open her window, there he was, he had just laid down his sleeping bag. Seeing this got the kunoichi on her nerves, what if it rained, didn't he thing about anything?

"Baka, put up the tent in case it rains!" she exclaimed.

"Look at the sky Sakura-chan." he replied and she looked up, the stars looked beautiful. "It's not going to rain, I've slept outside many times Sakura-chan, with a sky clear like that were safe, but if it rains I'll nock at your window, happy?" he asked

"Fine, just be careful..." she replied, she had a bad feeling, Naruto was always the kind to rush in a fight for others without thinking about the consequences for himself. "If anything happens Naruto you come to us ok? Anything!" she finished

"Alright alright Sakura-chan geez..." he sighed. He laid down before smiling. At least she cared about him. The thought made heat raise to his cheeks.

"Night Naruto." she said.

"Night Sakura-chan." he replied as he smiled it wasn't all bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm not continiuing _Rewriting the Story_ for now because someone who was important to me passed away recently so I decided to change. But don't worry, I will continiue it, it's just that for the moment I have no inspiration for it, I know where I want to go with it but I just don't have the motivation right now... While waiting for that to continiue I'm uploading an other story I had already written a while back but never finished which is this one. Again I am sorry for those who wanted to read the rest of ****_Rewriting the Story_****** but for now you'll be stuck with this one. Tell me which one you prefer I right first. That's it, see ya guys later.

* * *

Chapter 2

The birds chipped happily in the morning as the sun's first light hit Sakura's sleepy face. She slowly woke up from her slumber and got up. The night had gone smoothly, Naruto hadn't come to see here because of rain or anything yet she had to check on him. He opened the window and looked outside. Her world froze all together. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She jumped out the window and ran as fast as she could to Naruto. He was leaning back against a tree, wounded in many places, blood was everywhere, he had a few shuriken impaled in his stomach as well as in his left arm but the worst was the two swords that had pierced his body. Tears came to her eyes as she put her head to his chest, she didn't have time to cry, she had to put what Tsunade had taught her to use if not he could die. She heard nothing at first, but then a faint shallow sound was heard, his heart was still beating. He was still alive! She unfolded his leg and made him lay down. She made a seal before putting her hands on his chest.

"Come on Naruto, stay with me, please!" she cried as she slowly removed the first blade. She hadn't been trained enough to take care of it herself but he needed the first aid. "Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her answer was a window opening. Then just like she had done before he jumped out. His eyes widened, the place was destroyed, there was craters with still some smoke, trees were count down, dirt was turned over, a massive battle had taken place here.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, the Uchiha appeared next to them. "Keep an eye out, I'm going to go see if there is anyone around..." he replied before disappearing.

Sasuke just nodded. His friend was in a bad state. "How is he?" he asked quietly.

"Bad, I can't take care of all his injuries. We have to get him back to the leaf village and fast." she replied before she finished pulling out the first sword. Her eyes widened. Tears came back to her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" the ex-avenger pushed.

"P-poison. He's been poisoned, there's nothing I can do about it, if I close the wounds the poison will be blocked within his system and kill him." she cried. "Naruto, please, please stay with us!" she cried. As if on cue a hand came and touched her hand, they both looked up, the boy had a half opened eye.

"S-S-Sak-ura, Sas-Sasuke... A m-month, a-att-ack o-on t-t-the le-leaf, bl-ack and bl-blue..." he finished as his hand fell.

"Naruto!" she yelled but was calmed as she saw that his eyes was still open, he was still alive and conscious. "I need you to stay awake, ok?" she asked. "You have to stay awake, promise me you'll stay awake." she finished.

The blonde opened his mouth but no words came out, summoning the little bit of strength he had left he nodded before wincing in pain. She grew alarmed it was a race against time now.

"I don't understand! We should have been able to hear such a fight and why didn't he come and ask us for help?" yelled Sasuke

"It's 'cause he couldn't." the cyclops spat as he threw a scroll on the ground. "It's a barrier ninjutsu and a strong one too, there was three others around, he was trapped with his enemies, there was nothing he could've done, not call for help, not flee, he was forced to fight alone." he finished

"Kakashi-sensei we have to get him to Konoha and fast." the girl said. He nodded before picking him up bridal style.

"I'll go faster without you two, head back to the village." was all he said before he got up and disappeared in the trees.

Team 7 along with all of the rookie 12 were waiting outside the ER. The red light was still on meaning Naruto was still not safe. Each second was as long as a lifetime. Sakura was still in tears the memory of how she found him tore her heart apart. He was so close to death and she was powerless to do anything about it. Finally Sasuke took her in his arms, he couldn't let the girl he thought of as a sister cry like that. In the last 6 months they really had grown closer together. Fear. Fear ate everything, it was planted at one point and it grew in the heart of the victim. Fear took over all other emotion until he knew nothing else. That was everyone's case right now. The fear of loosing their blonde loudmouth friend would be devastating.

At last the light turned off. The doors opened and the fifth Hokage walked out taking a deep breath.

"He's saved!" she exclaimed, they all felt relief flooding in them. Their teammate was safe. "Sakura, I'm very proud of you, you stopped the poison from advancing and treated his lighter injuries, if it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I could be saying the same thing right now." she finished smiling gently at her apprentice who blushed from embarrassment.

"Can we see him?" Kiba asked, Naruto was a close friend for him.

"Sure, he's not conscious yet but yes you can see him." she replied

"Tsunade-shishou, now might not be the best time but before Naruto fainted he said that... That the village was going to be attacked in a month." said the rosette quietly. Everyone eye's widened, they were not yet back to full strength from Orochimaru's invasion, so someone else was going to attack and that was why they took care of Naruto first, it made sense, he was the jinchiriki. "He also said black and blue." she added

"Black and blue?" the hokage repeated. "Ok, I'll go inform Jiraya see if he can dig up anything." she said but was cut as a pouf of smoke appeared in front of her face.

"No need I'm here already and I have a good idea of what Naruto was talking about, but what are you all waiting for, go see him!" the hermit exclaimed. As soon as he finished his sentence all of the jounins eyes as well as Tsunade's eyes narrowed. With a silent nod they disappeared to the Hokage office.

There he was in the bed, breathing under a mask, Sakura hated to see him like that, it didn't fit him, he was meant to be joyful. The face he had right now was not one of happiness but one of pain which didn't fit him at all. She gently stroked his hair. He had been fine just a day ago and now... Tears streamed down her face once more, thought she noticed she wasn't the only one, Kiba held Hinata as she cried. Sasuke took her into a gentle embrace once more. The medics brought him back to his room. The sun faded but still Naruto did not move. One by one the room emptied until only Sasuke and Sakura were left.

"Sakura, we should go, especially you, you used a lot of chakra to keep him alive earlier, you need to rest." he said

"No, someone has to be here with him when he wakes up. I'll make sure he's not alone." she replied with a conviction in her voice, the Uchiha saw that it was pointless.

"Fine, but I'll go home and sleep for 6 hours and then you go home and sleep for 6 hours, then I'll go and you come, happy like that?" he asked

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up." she finished, she was as stubborn as he was sometimes. The Uchiha sighed, there was nothing he could do.

"Fine, I'll go warn your parents though and I'll get you something to eat as well." he finished

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." she said quietly. After he left he she started stroking his hair again, it wasn't much but at least it gave a contact, enough to know that he was alive. Time passed slowly once more.

After what seemed an eternity, the door opened once more, Sasuke walked in with her parents. The girl immediately ran into her mothers arm. She needed someone to comfort her for the moment. Sasuke handed her some ramen, he hadn't known what to get her, and since Ichiraku was on the way to her parents house, he figured that it was the best choice. Her father walked to the bad with Sasuke.

"What happened?" the patriarch of the Haruno household asked.

"He was attacked during the night..." Sasuke replied, noticing the lack of any wound on the boy the adult raised an eye brow.

"Why didn't you help him?" questioned the father

"We couldn't, he was trapped inside a barrier, letting no one get in and no one get out, no sound, nothing. We only found him this morning when we went to check on him." Sasuke replied. The older man noticed the boy's fist clenching.

"It's not your fault, had you been there you probably would have finished in the same state as him." Sakura's father tried to ease.

"I know, it's just... I promised I would never let a friend get hurt again and there I almost lost one." he explained. The man smiled a bit, this new generation was growing just fine.

"Sasuke-kun, you can rest, I'll stay here with my parents until he wakes up, I'll send someone to get you if anything happens ok?" she suggested, the raven haired genin nodded before leaving.

The night was slow for Sakura as she could hear everyone tic of the clock that hanged on the wall. While she stroked his hair her attention was drawn to his whiskers. The irresistible urge took her and she blushed she she put her hand to his cheek. She was surprised when she felt the whiskers. They were real. They were entirely attached to his face granted but they were real. Sakura's mother slowly opened an eye as she discretely looked at her daughter before smiling and going back to sleep, she had just realized something.

It was nearing 5 o clock when Naruto started to stir. Sakura who had been sleeping her head on her arms laid on his chest felt it and awoke. Her eyes were full of hope.

"Naruto?" she called. He stopped moving and his eyes slowly opened revealing those blue eyes she had been wanting to see so much. "Naruto!" she cried as she threw herself to his neck. Her parents awoke and her mother pulled her husband to the door, Sakura needed to be alone with the boy. She opened the door and was about to step outside when he said something which made her feet freeze as well as Sakura.

"Who's Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I had a moment of inspiration earlier so I wrote a chapter for this and Rewriting the story, well here it is, let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Who's Naruto?" rang through the room. Sakura looked at him in bewilderment. "Who are you?" he then asked. For Sakura her world stopped all together.

Tears threatened to spill any time. She would give anything for him to grin and say it was a joke but the genuine look of surprise in his eyes, he was not lying he was just as lost as she was. Her grip on her teammate tightened. Tears come back in full force. She hadn't worked under Tsunade long but it was long enough to know that it was amnesia most likely the second type. The second type of amnesia was amnesia created by the brain after events holding to much pain, it was a way to forget the pain itself and protect the mind and body. It was an indication of the pain he had been through and she had been powerless to do anything about it.

It hurt her, it hurt her more than anything that he didn't remember her. Why? She didn't know, she didn't why it hurt so much, why it felt like her world was crumbling but it was. A thought came to her, he needed someone, not remembering anything he was going to be lost so he needed a person which would look after him, she was going to be that person, like that she would repay him for everything he had done for her. She let him go and pulled herself back.

"You, you're Naruto Uzumaki. You're my teammate in squad 7, our sensei is Kakashi-sensei and you're last teammate is Uchiha Sasuke." she said hoping against hope that he would remember, he didn't.

"Yes but, who are you?" he asked, he didn't know what but something in him wanted to know who she was.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." she replied fighting back the tears.

"Honey, do you want us to go get the Hokage?" her mother asked. Sakura nodded dully until she noticed Naruto's reaction to the word Hokage, he seemed in deep thoughts.

"Does Hokage ring a bell Naruto?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer but turned his head to the window.

"You'll never be hokage, you're a looser!" he heard someone yell. He saw a small child standing in front of a group of perhaps 6 or 7 other kids.

"Shut up! I'll be the greatest hokage ever!" he yelled back

"Ha! Yea right you'll..." "Naruto?" a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, I just..."

"You just what?" she pressed, she had to know.

"I saw something..." he replied weakly

Suddenly the door was violently opened. A blonde woman stood there, probably in her 20 maybe 30's max. She came and moved Sakura before picking up the chart that was on the end of his bed. She read it carefully before she shifted her gaze back to the boy. Said boy started to sweat, he didn't look the way she was looking at him, it made him want to crawl under a rock or something. But the Hokage then smiled, the boy who had never tensed under her gaze and taken her head on was now cowering in fear, she could be enjoying this. Thought she glanced at her student and those thoughts disappeared. The poor girl was in no condition to laugh about his state.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you were brought back from a mission near death. Sakura here saved your life. I don't know what happened exactly but it would seem you have amnesia." her eyes narrowed, she was going to shake him back until he found his memories if she needed. Naruto wasn't the type to try and remember slowly, he was going to do anything to remember and it was just as good because she wasn't planing on letting him stay there without remembering anything. Naruto was the kind of person where action worked better than words and anything else. But her conversation with the hermit brought her back to her decision. As hard as it was for the moment she didn't have a choice, she would have to give him to Inoichi so that they knew who was coming and what happened. She reached out to grab his hand...

He suddenly jumped back, fear was written in his eyes. He pushed himself back against the wall, his eyes flashing between the different people of the room. "Stay away!" he cried out. Tsunade thought didn't stop she walked towards him. "I said stay away!" he ordered. The next thing he knew he was gripping his head as images flooded it. Black and blue... a sword. A blue sphere. Him? Help, he needed help. Electricity? Red. Barrier. Fight. Red. Shurikens. Red. Pain. Unbearable pain. Two sword pierced him? Falling. Tree. Dirt. Pain. "Naruto!" he suddenly heard. The pain in his head seemed to fade. "Need ... you...awake" his eyes widened. Tears for...him? Green. "You have to stay awake, promise me you'll stay awake." He looked up and his eyes found green, the same green than in his vision. Eyes, they were eyes. The pain disappeared as he let go of his head. He slowly stood up. He couldn't remember her, but he was trying as hard as he could. Something just told him to remember her, she was important, she was... She was... Who was she?

"Sakura, I already told you, I'm Sakura-chan." the pinkette said desperately. His eyes widened. -chan. She was Sakura-chan. An other vision came back to him. Leaves. Pain? Why pain? Why always pain? Others. Him, friends, her, him and 5 others. Who were they. Tears, they weren't for him this time though. "Promise... Sasuke-kun... Promise me... village." "I'll... promise of ... lifetime." The pain came back as he gripped his head. Too much pain. He fell face first to the ground, he had fainted.

Tsunade didn't like doing this but she didn't have a choice. She lifted him back to the bed. She was going to use his unconscious state. She started pushing the bed but making her eyes widen, Sakura stopped her, she stood in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" the Hokage asked, not meanly but curiously.

The poor girl bit her tongue, she could not fight Tsunade, but she wasn't about to let her shake Naruto to much, he was in pain, he needed someone, he needed her. "I won't let you hurt him Tsunade-sama." she said gathering all the courage she could. Surprising her the blonde smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, thought if your so protective of your boyfriend why don't you come with me." the sanin replied. The girl cheeks were about the same color as her hair.

"He, he is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm just teasing with you but we're going to bring him to Inoichi." the Hokage said carefully leaving out the part of it being interrogator, she didn't want to have to deal with both the brat and her student. "We're going to find those who did this and make them pay." she said firmly. Her pupil seemed to accept as she got out of the way. Thought it was clear the girl wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

It wasn't long before they were inside a large room. It was illuminated by red lights. Seals covered the floor as Inoichi put his hand to the jinchuuriki head. He concentrated and entered the realm of the mind once more. He saw the brain and moved forward to it. He started getting a scroll out for his memories but a sudden growl made him open his eyes. He found himself in front an open gate. Behind it... His eyes widened in fear.

**_"So you're Inochi, the best mind reader ever?" the beast asked_**

"You-you're Kyubi!" the man trembled in fear. This being gave off an aura of power so menacing, he realized something as his eyes widened. "The gate! why is Naruto's seal open?" he asked,Kyubi was free?

**_"It's always been like that, it's not because it's open that I can leave." the fox lied, he couldn't be bothered with humans right now. "It's only opened like that kit can borrow my chakra from time to time but on to business." he continued, suddenly the foxs chakra flared as the demon stood on all fours. "I will not let you see his memories." the beast said with a slight edge._**

"Why? Why do you even care?" the man asked

**_"As you've noticed, the boy's mind is different from other minds." Inoichi looked around, the beast was right. "Kit was two sides of himself, the real side and a side which is constantly here, inside his mind, even thought he is sleeping right now if you look at those memories he will awake at the pain while be too great for him."_**

"I'm afraid that for the safety of the village that's a risk I'm going to have to take." the Yamanaka replied standing his ground.

**_"I'm not giving you a choice." the fox replied, there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt kit more than they already had._**

"Neither am I." the mind walker replied. The fox chuckled.

**_"You got some balls replying to me human, but I said I wouldn't let you and that's final, you're not going to leave unless you have to and I'm afraid that's what I'm going to do." he replied. Chakra came forward and tightened around Inoichi. A door opened with "out" marked above it. Before he could react the meer human was back outside staring at the boys head._**

"So?" the fifth asked

"I can't access his memories." he replied before walked out of the room, Sakura didn't notice but as he passed the Hokage he whispered something. "Kyubi is blocking the way."

She sighed, the beast was a problem and there was nothing they could do about it. They had no choice but to let Naruto regain his memories on his own. It was time to wake him up anyway. The blonde walked to him and thought about shacking him awake but Sakura was still there so she decided to just flick her finger on his forehead maybe he'd remember her. She did as planed but the reaction she got was not at all what she was expecting. The 'Naruto' disappeared in smoke, it was a clone! When? When he fainted of course! There was a moment when he had disappeared from her view just a small amount of time but it had been enough! She cursed. He was just out of operation and he didn't even know who he was. She looked for Sakura but the only thing she found was a bit of pink hair running out the door. She smiled, she would find him.

Sakura ran frantically across the village where could have he gone? He didn't even know who he was! How could she have been so stupid! If he got hurt? She couldn't... She had to find him, not matter what!

At training ground 7 two teenagers faced each other. One had raven hair which pulled into a chicken butt and and the other had blond wild hair. This person was familiar to him. Flashes didn't stop coming, he couldn't make much sense out of them. But there were two who stood out. "You've become my friend, my best friend." and "Then I'll just have to cut those bonds."

He was about to speak when something or someone crashed into him. He didn't have time to realize what happened that he had a red mark on his cheek. He looked up. It was her again, Sakura... Sakura-chan. Her green eyes were full of tears stared straight into his eyes. He was at complete loss.

"Baka!" she cried. "You don't even know who you are but yet you escape the hospital and make me worry for you, do you think it's funny? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" she yelled at him. "You nearly died yesterday! You can't go out like this!" she continued before she slapped him again. Harder this time. "You're a baka Naruto! You're just a baka!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly, but this time it wasn't one confused it was his good old voice, she looked at him and even thought he looked confused, this time it wasn't because of who she was but because of the slap. Her eyes widened, he remembered. She threw herself to his neck once more and cried.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" she cried. He then clamed her by rubbing her back. He wasn"t going to let his most important person cry.

**_"There you go kit, I can't make you remember everything about her yet but you should be able to handle it for the moment. Besides I can only authorize the memories that came back, I can't go get them for you." the fox thought to himself._**

The two got up and the raven haired walked to then.

"Naruto." he greeted

"Who are you?" the blonde asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry for the big absence, really :( but my computer breathed its last so I had to get a new one, then I got super mad cus I lost all my docs so I had to rewrite a lot, it's not as good as the original version of this chapter was but I want to keep it moving and school is really taking its toll so I don't have time to make it all nice again. So again really sorry, hope you can forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you guys are AWESOME.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto sighed as he looked up to the ceiling of his hospital room. 3 and a half week and gone by and yet, other than Sakura and a few flashes. He still didn't remember anything. He frustrated him to no end. People came to see him but each time he was unable to recognize them. For example, when Team Guy he thought it was came back from the mission where he had been previously sent they came to check on him. Neji if he remembered correctly had had a look of disappointment in his eyes, it had been covered quite fast but it had been there. He didn't like hurting them... And there was worse, the Hokage had already pressed him for memories for his attackers, a battle would probably be taken to Konoha and he only had any chance of getting an edge yet, despite the meditation, despite the efforts, nothing just a vague impression of black and blue. It frustrated him to no end!

_**"Kit, give yourself a break." a voice rang. He suddenly looked around, he was sure he had heard someone, was he going crazy? "No you're not going crazy, open your eyes." the voice ordered. The boy did as instructed and found himself staring at a huge gate. It was slightly open he noticed. Behind a fox the size of... well of good size was laying down watching him.**_

_"Who, who are you?" the boy asked, his voice filled with fear. The creature seemed like he could crush him in an instant, he was so huge! Surprising him the beast chuckled._

_**"You, who had never feared me and even came asking for rent is now trembling in fear, my how the mighty have fallen." the fox chuckled.**_

_"Huh?"_

_**"You know what, just forget about it. You'll remember in due time..." **_**I hope... **_** the bijuu thought to himself. **_

The boy was left to think to himself for the beast had played deaf on him. He sighed and looked outside, the moon was bright. How many times had he seen its pale face before? Did he like to go star gazing? Why had he lost his memory? This was a ninja world; there could have been so many causes. Sure the hokage told him that he had been brought back for a mission but what mission? Had he been alone? And where had he lost his memories? Had he found something out for the enemy which in turn made them erase his memory to prevent him from talking? But if it was the answer then he would have been captured, how would he have freed himself? He had question, he had hundreds of questions and none of them had answers but one stood out particularly. One was eating his conscious. Why? Why had he had no family that came to see him? The pink girl, her parents had been there, they weren't his and yet they had been there, so why? Why did his parents not come? Did they not care? Did he even have any? Finally he closed his eyes, they said sleep always helped right?

Sun slowly creped in hospital room 201. The blonde host slowly blinked, night had gone by fast, _very_ fast and unfortunately it had been unfruitful. He was about to groan in his pillow when his over sensitive ears heard something. It was a small faint sound like a fruit being cut. He turned his head slowly. Red. Someone wearing a red dress was sitting there, peeling the skin off an apple. His eyes slowly went up; small hands were moving slowly and carefully as to not make a sound. The sunlight made her flawless skin shine. Finally his sight fell on her face; short pink lock fell down before her eyes. It was her. Before he realized what he was doing his hand reached her cheek before gently brushing her pink locks behind her ear. The sudden contact made her jump. The plate fell as did the apple. They both looked to the floor without any other movement. It took them a little bit of time before they realized his hand was still on her cheek. Blushing like mad he pulled his hand away while she looked away. The silence felt extremely awkward for them both. Finally he lay back down and she picked up the fruit.

"Sorry..." he mumbled

"Don't worry, it was my fault really..." she replied quickly. Silence fell once more.

"Say Sakura-chan... Where are... where is my family?" he asked slowly. She looked at him before looking out the window again. She got up and pulled the curtains apart.

"It's a beautiful day outside, you should keep the curtains open." she suggested hoping that somehow he would fall for it. He didn't.

"Sakura, I think I have a right to know no? It's my family!" he snapped, he couldn't remember on his own and people were keeping things from him. Never before had he raised his voice against her. And it frightened her, that because of clumsiness he would be angry with her. She came back to the chair and took his hand. Surprised by this sudden display of affections he looked at her wearily, hoping she wasn't going to try the subject once more. The doubt in his eyes got to her, him who had never doubted in himself or her even though she considered herself as a failure, was lost, confused and hurt.

"Naruto... you never had a family, you're an orphan from the start, we don't even know who your parents are." she spoke quietly. He looked at his hands. She was surprised he didn't break down and cry or get angry. But he didn't. For some reason it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, maybe he had been used to it?

"Oh..." he said weakly.

Each tick of the clock seemed like an eternity. At last his teammate went away, fortunately, he wanted to be alone for a bit to collect his thoughts and see where it got him. But apparently fate had other plans for him. A white haired man dressed in red and green robes appeared in his room.

"Yo." the man said

"Huh?" the boy asked, he didn't want to hurt yet another person.

"So I'm told you're amnesiac." the man continued.

"Haha, who told you that? I remember you very clearly." the blonde tried scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh yea, then who am I?" the hermit countered.

"You're... I know! You're... I..." Silence fell in the room.

"Thought as much." the man said quietly. Naruto looked down at his blankets at that, he had done it again.

"Well I've brought you some lecture in case." he laughed perversely as he got an orange book out. As the boy saw the book his eyes widened.

_"Lesson 1: taijutsu" rang in the teen's head. _

He knew something or someone that was linked with that book. Who? Who was it? Why couldn't he remember? It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he remember!

He took his head between his hands as a faint blue aura appeared. His rage was bringing it out without him even wanting to. The man sighed. He touched the boys shoulder and put his other hand in a seal. In a swirl of leaves they disappeared. When the boy opened his eyes again gone were the white hospital curtains, gone was the smell. Instead they were in a forest.

"Come on kid fight me, let your frustration out, come at me with everything you've got!" the older man exclaimed. The boy didn't need to be told twice as he disappeared in a cloud of dust. The old man smiled before ducking a punch that, had it worked, would have made him see the world spinning. His arm shot up and grabbed the collar of the boy who was surprised and sent into the dirt. By the time they were done both had heavy bruises. The sun started to go down. The teen looked at the old man, something hit him, he had been fighting him for the past hour and he didn't even remember to ask his name.

"Excuse me but who are you?" the blonde asked.

"Attention please! I am the super Toad Sage which no lady resists, I am Jiraya!" he replied.

"You sound more like a pervert to me…" the boy whispered to himself.

"What was that?" the sage asked.

"Nothing."

"In any case you should head back to the hospital." Jiraya said before walking away. "See you around kid."


End file.
